A large number of chronic and acute conditions have been recognized to be associated with perturbation of the inflammatory response. A large number of cytokines participate in this response, including IL-1, IL-6, IL-8 and TNFα. It appears that the activity of these cytokines in the regulation of inflammation may be associated with the activation of an enzyme of the cell signaling pathway, a member of the MAP kinase family generally known as p38 and also known as SAPK, CSBP and RK.
Several inhibitors of p38, such as NPC 31169, SB239063, SB203580, FR-167653, and pirfenidone have been tested in vitro and/or in vivo and found to be effective for modulating inflammatory responses.
There continues to be a need for safe and effective drugs to treat various inflammatory conditions and/or fibrotic conditions such as inflammatory pulmonary fibrosis and/or idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis.